Dark Secrets
by Darkest-thoughts
Summary: Raven has been keeping secrets.when she got hurt in a battle(sorta) against the titans, her daughter wants the truth and if her mother is not going to give it to her,she'll have to dig it out herself. RavenRobin
1. Default Chapter

**Okay my second fic, it is a bit like the first one as raven is also gonna be starting out as a bad guy (but not exactly bad)...hope you like it...pls reviw!**

**Disclaimer: I am once again...sad to say...that I do NOT own the Teen Titans (**

**-Darknessgurlz**

**Enjoy!**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)**

Nightwing sat at the window staring out at the gloomy city.

It had been 12 years since Raven left. None of the titans knew why. They had been to a disco the day before, she seemed rather happy, they were dancing and drinking, robin brought her home earlier as she requested but the next morning, she wasn't there anymore, it was like she had disappeared, vanished into thin air.

She left nothing behind; her room was bare and empty, with no note or anything explaining her sudden decision to resign from the teen titans.

Robin blamed himself, as usual, for not seeing that she wasn't happy. As a leader, he was supposed to know his team mates better than anyone else, but he was just the same, as blind and as clueless.

He had held on to the guilt for 8 years but eventually got over it, with the help of Starfire.

After 2 years they got married, but he still thinks of Raven, every now and then, the atmosphere in Titans tower was just not the same without Raven; it was like a missing puzzle in an almost perfect picture.

How he missed her sarcasm...how she was the only one she really had feelings for...Starfire is a great friend, but was nothing, compared to Raven. Starfire was very patient with him.

She had always comforted him whenever he needed it, after Raven left. Listened to his worries and tries to solve them. He was thankful but she just wouldn't understand.

He and Starfire were simply too different, but yet they wed. He needed something to keep his mind off Raven, he thought by wedding Starfire, he will soon forget, but now he realizes he can never forget Raven. She is just too special to let go...

Suddenly, then alarm began to ring. Nightwing snapped out of his thoughts immediately.

"Titans Trouble!" He said standing up as the 3 titans quickly gathered before him. "There is a jewelry robbery downtown!"

**(-)(-)(-)(-)**

The titans rushed to the scene within minutes.

There, robbing the jewelry store, was a young woman levitating in the air, wearing a silver metal mask helmet, which covered half of her face, a black leather jacket, long black leather pants, a pair of black leather gloves and a pair of black leather boots. Her long, straight, purple hair was flowing to her waist.

On her waist was a utility belt containing a bo-staff, a long whip, ropes, and two silver metal daggers, shaped of a U, at each sides (like those daggers Electra carries in the movie Electra and Daredevil).

She was carrying a bag over her shoulder, which they assumed contained the jewels.

When she saw the titans, her eyes widened in shock, she was about to teleport out when Nightwing pounced on her and drew out his bo-staff and a sharp blade appeared on both ends.

She backed away slowly. _You do not want to hurt them_, she reminded herself calmly.

_Wow, he look deadly in that suit, if look could kill..._she thought, out of the blue, looking at the young man before her. She paused to study his figure.

He was tall and muscular. He was wearing a black and blue suit with an imprinted of a black bird on his chest. His jet black hair was till his shoulder and his mask was sharp and pointy.

The other titans quickly joined him in the battle.

Starfire looked the same, except she looked taller and more matured. Beastboy had completely no change in him and Cyborg too remained unchanged, except the fact that they looked older.

"Titans, Go!" Nightwing shouted.

The team slowly advances on her. She backed away frantically, tripped over a rock and fell back onto the hard surface of the road.

Nightwing took that moment to an advantage and stepped over her and placed one of his foot on her throat, with his bo-staff hanging loosely on his left hand.

She pushed his foot off her, he slipped, flinging his bo-staff into the air, and before she could get up, the bo-staff came right down and stabbed her on the stomach.

She screamed in agony as the bo-staff pierced into her flesh and slowly drainig the life out off her...

Nightwing got up and turned around. His eyes widened as he saw the young woman gasping for air as a pool of blood formed quickly beneath her.

Nightwing ran towards her and pulled out his bo-staff from her stomach. He knelt down and started apologizing profusely.

"Nightingale" she said between splatters of blood from her mouth and disappeared in a puff of dark purple smoke.

**(-)(-)(-)(-)**

She appeared in a dark room on top of a large black bed.

"Mother!" A young girl cried as she rushed and knelt down before her, holding her hands. "What happened? Who had done this to you?" She stood quickly and began using her healing powers to heal her mother's wound.

After it was done, she left her mother to rest while she went to the living room.

She sat down on the purple sofa as those images she got from her mother's mind went through her slowly.

_Why didn't she attack them? Why did she let them take her down?_ She frowned, her mother was strong and powerful, she can kill hundreds of people without even lifting a finger. The more she thought about it the more she wanted to know the answer.

**(-)(-)(-)(-)**

She had tried reading her mother's mind before, but when she went too deep, it will just stop, like a road block.

It's just like a computer and she was trying to break into classified information without the password. Her mother had hid many secrets from her and she had enough, her mother had no right to keep a secret for that long and it was time she finds out the truth for herself, for her sake.

With that, she teleported out of the room and appeared on the scene where her mother was brutally attacked, as she searched for clues, unknown to her was a person, studying her, watching her every move...

**(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**So what do you think, is it interesting enough to make you wanna read another chapter?**

**Okay, I know you guys are confuse on why Nightwing stabbed her...**

**He didn't really intend to but she pushed his foot off her throat, causing him to trip, fall and accidentally let go of his bo-staff...so it was accident)**

**Understand now?**

**Pls pls review!**

**-Darknessgurlz**


	2. Slade's Plan

**Thank you all so much reviewers...here is da next chapter**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the teen titans...**

**-Darknessgurlz**

Nightingale bent down to look at the broken pieces of glass lying on the ground.

"Hello, little girl..." said a deep masculine voice behind her, as a figure from the shadow stepped out revealing a man in a brown and black mask, wearing a black suit with a letter 'S' on the top right of his suit.

Nightingale turned too quickly and fell back. "W-who are y-you?" she stuttered, backing away as he moved forward.

"I'm Slade" he said, stretching out his hand to pull her up.

She took it and said thanks. "What do you want, Mr. Slade?" She asked suspiciously.

"It is not what I want that matters, it is what you want..." He said calmly.

"And how would you know what I want?" She asked testily.

"I know many things, young girl, and I also happen to know that you are dying to know the truth, aren't you?" He said smartly.

"Yes..." She said slowly, her fear of the man dissolved quickly.

"I'm Nightingale!" She said, extending her hand.

"I know" Slade said, not taking it.

Nightingale put her hand down after awhile and asked, "If you know so much, do you also know what my mother is hiding?"

"I thought you would never ask. Come with me, If you want to know the truth, of course..." He said, walking back into the shadow, with nightingale following closely behind. _Phase 1 is complete,_ he smile wickedly to himself.

"Want something to drink?" Slade asked politely after they were in Slade's hideout.

"No thanks..." nightingale answered. _Neat place_, she thought, as she observed the warehouse carefully.

"Okay then, let get down to business..." Slade said, pulling out a chair for Nightingale. "Your mother, Raven, was once the most...erm...powerful... superhero that ever existed. Until this particular group of villains, the teen titans, came and defeated her, they captured her, starved her, and tortured her for 4 months, until at last she managed to teleport out one night." Her eyes widened as she heard the story. "So, I should say she...feared...them and that was why she did not attack...that should have answered a lot of question and I think that is all you need to know...for now..." He said.

The room was silent for awhile.

"Where are they?" She spoke up at last.

"You see that large 'T' in that small island there? That's where they are." Slade said pointing to the titan tower.

"I want revenge..."She said quietly.

"Now, now, are you sure, you mommy would not be very happy..." He said in a deep melodic voice.

"Yes..." Nightingale said firmly, her eyes were filled with hate and anger.

"Good. I can train you, if you wish..." he said in a persuasive voice. _Brilliant..._ he thought.

"That would be nice, but no thanks, I can handle it from here..." She said as she teleported out of the warehouse before Slade could object.

_Damn! So close,_ he thought angrily, _oh well, I guess I'll just have to use plan B_, he smiled slyly...

For days and nights she trained, even Raven realize ho much her daughter was working out.

"Sweetheart, can I come in?" Raven asked, knocking on the door.

"Sure" Nightingale said as she stopped meditating.

"Are you okay, sweetheart? You seemed a little tensed lately?" Raven asked, concernedly, walking in and sitting down beside her.

"I'm fine, mum." She answered in a monotonous voice.

"Are you sure? Is it because of the accident? Because I can assure you I am perfectly fine now." Raven said.

"I said I'm fine mum!" Nightingale shouted as her eyes flickered menacingly.

"Okay, whatever you say..." Raven gave up, stood up, walked to the door and turned around, "Feel free to talk to me anytime you want, okay?" she said as she closed the door.

_Yea mum, like I'll ever get anything out of you..._she thought bitterly.

She stood up and went to the window and stared out at the large 'T' in the middle of the city, "I'm ready, just you wait, teen titans, I will get my hand s on you..." She said softly to herself.

**So what do you think?**

**Getting the story now?**

**-DArknessgurlz**


End file.
